Comment tout à commencer
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: REECRITURE Et si Kyoya Hibari n'avait pas été pas le jeune homme solitaire et violent qu'il est aujourd'hui? Si au lieu de vivre une enfance remplit de solitude et de tristesse il avait eu des amis qui l'aurait aider a changer? Résumer nul j'espère que sa vous plaira :) Perso!Bashing
1. Prologue

Hello-o tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter la réécriture de **_Commencement_**! Et oui car suite à plusieurs commentaires et à ma propre relecture je me suis rendue compte que donner un coup de neuf à cette story ne serait pas de trop (elle date de l'été 2014).

Je remercie **J'men baleck** de m'avoir motiver pour la réecriture et vous invites à allez jeter un œil sur leurs profil et story : **u/7773108/**

Et quoi de mieux pour une renaissance qu'un nouveau nom, en tout cas j'espère que ceux qui avait suivit **_Commencement_ ** suivront et aimeront également **_Comment tout à commencer._** N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;)

A bientôt NK.

* * *

 _ **Comment tout à commencer**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Souvenir**

Bonjour

Bonjour

Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Si tu veux... mais tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Peur de toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Non comme ça... Tu veux bien être mon amie ?

Bien sur

Merci

T'es sur que ça te gène pas ?

Pourquoi ça me gênerai d'être ton amie ?

Ben... Je suis pas très sociable et pas très sympa non plus

Ne t'inquiète pas moi je t'accepte comme tu es

Merci...

De rien

Quel est ton nom ?

Je m'appelle...


	2. Comment tout à commencer: Kyoya

Hello-o tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter la réécriture de **_Commencement_**! Et oui car suite à plusieurs commentaires et à ma propre relecture je me suis rendue compte que donner un coup de neuf à cette story ne serait pas de trop (elle date de l'été 2014).

Je remercie **J'men baleck** de m'avoir motiver pour la réecriture et vous invites à allez jeter un œil sur leurs profil et story : **u/7773108/**

Et quoi de mieux pour une renaissance qu'un nouveau nom, en tout cas j'espère que ceux qui avait suivit **_Commencement_ ** suivront et aimeront également **_Comment tout à commencer._** N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;)

A bientôt NK.

* * *

 ** _Comment tout à commencer : Kyoya_**

Getsuyôbi 6 Shigatsu

(lundi 6 Avril)

C'était une mâtiner tout a fait normal, le soleil ce lève doucement en réveillant avec lui la population de Namimori.

Parmi eux un jeune garçon et jeune fille dorment encore dans les bras de Morphée, le plus vieux des deux émergeant de son rêve en râlant un peu avant de se tourner vers son réveil

il est 6h je me réveille comme d'habitude il y a ce rêve qui me reviens, un rêve qui n'est pas tellement un rêve mais un souvenir qui me hante encore et encore.

La rencontre avec ma première et véritable amie, celle qui à changer ma vision des choses et de la discipline, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Me changer n'étais pas une chose facile, pour moi la discipline primais sur tout le reste, rien ne pouvait existais sans elle et elle n'existais que pour nous faire exister, donner un sens a nos misérables existence. C'était ce que mon grand père m'avait appris durant l'été de 5ans et ce qu'il avait aussi essayer d'apprendre a mon père sans succès.

Mes parents étaient très pris par leurs travailles a l'époque et le sont toujours aujourd'hui alors ils avaient décider de me laisser chez mes grands parents, ma grand mère ayant insister pour que je passe les vacances avec eux. Je l'aimais beaucoup elle était gentille mais elle avait une peur évidente ainsi qu'une soumission totale a mon grand père, ce n'est que par hasard que j'appris qu'il la battais et qu'il l'a battais encore plus car elle ne voulais pas que je vive la même chose que mon père.

Mon grand père avait connu la guerre pour lui la discipline était un mode de vie et tout ceux qui ne la respecter pas était des déchets, qui ne mériter que la mort.

Quand elle tomba malade l'empêchant de sortir du lit, il « s'occupait » de moi à sa manière.

Durant cette période ma vie était un enfer il me battais et m'apprenais a me battre, me détruisais psychologiquement et physiquement pour me remodeler a sa façon un brave soldat sans émotion qui ne voyait que par une doctrine qu'on lui avait enseigner et qui était encrer dans sa chair.

Quand ma grand mère fut guérie, elle fut horrifiée de ce que j'étais devenu en si peu de temps, un enfant briser et sans âme. Quand elle essaya d'appeler mes parents mon grand père était intervenue et cela avait dégénérer en une violente dispute trop violente pour un enfant de 5ans, leurs échange c'était solder par la mort de cette dernière. Sous mes yeux j'ai alors pris conscience que la discipline était absolue et qu'il y avait aucun moyens d'y échapper.

J'ai du me soumettre et apprendre a être plus fort pour ne pas finir comme elle, pour ne plus avoir a me soumettre a qui que se soit.

J'étais devenu un soldat. Quand mes parents sont venu me chercher ils ne mirent pas longtemps a comprendre, mon père poursuivit son père en justice pour maltraitance et c'est en fouillant la maison que les autorisées découvrirent le corps de ma grand mère dans le sous sol. Il fut condamner a la prison a vie et tout ce qu'il sut dire durant le procès était que

« Les faibles doivent se soumettre au plus forts, les sentiments ne sont que futilité seul la discipline compte et les indisciplinés doivent être punis comme ma femme.

Tu devrais me remercier fils tu as été un bon a rien mais ton fils lui. .. A été ma plus belle œuvre ! Je sais maintenant que même ci je disparais je continuerais a vivre a travers lui »

Je me rappelle encore de son sourire ce jour la et tu regards qu'il m'avait lancer, j'en ai encore des frissons.

Après ça, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai du aller voir un psy,ainsi que des médecins, combien de fois on m'a fuis ou pris en pitié et combien je me sentais seul.

Mais elle, elle ne savait rien et m'avait accepter tel que j'étais, son sourire réchauffer mon cœur meurtrie et sa présence m'apaiser. J'avais beau la repousser elle persistais et je ne l'a remercierai jamais assez d'avoir tout fait pour vouloir me changer.

Depuis le jour de notre rencontre on ne sais plus jamais quitter plusieurs fois on a faillie être séparé par le passé et aujourd'hui encore mes parents veulent nous séparé mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Enfaîte je me suis pas présenter je suis Kyoya HIBARI, chef du comité de discipline du collège de Namimori. Je fais partie du top 10 des mecs les populaires du bahut ainsi que du top 3 des mecs les plus beau du bahut.

Et la fille dont je vous parle depuis un moment est Nanao KUROSAKI, ma meilleure amie, colocataire et accessoirement mon premier amour.


	3. Comment tout à commencer: Nanao

_**Ohayo tout le monde :)**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse de mettre enfin en ligne le deuxième chapitre de "Comment tout à commencer".**_ _ **Et tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus le chapitre 1 ainsi que le prologue et espère que le chapitre 2 sera à votre goût ;)**_

 _ **Bisous!**_

* * *

 _ **Comment tout à commencer :**_

 _ **Nanao**_

Je regarde mon lève et me rend compte qu'il est déjà 6h20, je dois me dépêcher de me préparé avant qu'elle ne se réveille... Depuis 2ans elle et moi avons aménager ensembles, elle dort dans la chambre en face de la mienne et déteste quand je ne suis pas habiller avant qu 'elle sois réveiller parce qu'elle va directement dans la salle de bain après être réveiller donc plus vite je l'aurais fais plus vite ça sera régler.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et ressors 15 min plus tard en serviette, au vus du silence de la maison j'en conclus qu'elle est toujours dans son lit je vais m'habiller puis vais la réveiller.

En entrant dans sa chambre je me rend compte à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir au prés de moi, je m'avance vers son lit, elle dort paisiblement et n'a pas tellement changer depuis toute ces années, elle a grandis et pris des formes mais a part cela rien n'a changer.

Kyoya Nanao-chan ?

Nanao ….

Kyoya Nanao-chan !

Nanao ….

Kyoya Nanao-chan réveille toi !

Nanao Hum...

Kyoya aller debout

Nanao (râle) Non laisse moi dormir encore un peu

Kyoya Ah sa non parce que tu vas dormir jusqu'à 7h 7h30 et on sera en retard après

Nanao OK Je me lève je me lève 2 min

Kyoya OK mais si a 6h50 t'es pas debout je te tirerai du lit même ci je dois te tirai par les cheveux

Nanao Oui oui vas manger au lieu de me surveiller

Kyoya Si tu veux mais viens pas pleurer si tu n'as pas le temps de manger

Nanao Oui ne t'en fais pas

Kyoya OK a tout a l'heure

Nanao A tout l'heure

Je souris sous ma couette il viens toujours me réveiller le matin faut dire que je suis pas du genre a me lever tôt enfin si mais j'ai la flemme de me lever. Je me lève je prend mes vêtements et vais dans la salle de bain prend ma douche.

L'eau coule sur ma peau et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser a tout ce qui nous ai arriver depuis qu'on se connaît.

Je suis d'origine japo-anglaise, japonaise de mon père et anglaise par ma mère, j'ai des frères et sœurs mais je ne l'ai connaît pas tellement ayant été séparer pendant l'enfance, je me suis retrouver au japon dans la famille de mon père qui me détester pour une raison que j'ignore. Kyoya et moi étions dans la même classe et nous étions des rejetés, nous étions trop différents des autres.

Puis un jour je me suis décider a lui parler, c'était long car il m'envoyais souvent balader mais le temps a fait son œuvre et nous a rapprocher, depuis on ai jamais rester l'un sans l'autre.

Il est devenu mon meilleur ami et cela fait 2ans maintenant que nous avons aménager ensemble, ma famille me détestant cela était de plus en plus difficile de rester vivre avec eux, ils disaient que comme mes parents ne voulait pas de moi ils avaient tout les droit sur moi, me traitant comme un objet, un être inférieur. Je me rappelle encore du mépris que les adultes avaient pour moi.

« Qu'est qu'on t'a déjà dit tu reste sage et tu l'as boucle ! C'est pas vrai mais qu'a t'ont fait pour hérité de ce truc ? Arrête de pleurer ! » « Mon frère est partie avec cette traînée et voilà que quelques annnées plus tard il revient et nous demande de s'occuper de sa gosse ! Non mais regarder la ! Elle ressemble à sa mère ! Et ces yeux ! Je suis sure qu'elle est habiter par le diable ! »

Mes tantes, mes oncles. .. Je n'étais pas la première née mais c'est moi qu'on haïssais le plus. Seuls mes grand parents étaient gentils avec moi, quand je pleurais je pouvais toujours aller les voir et tout allez mieux après. J'étais bien avec eux. Mais comme pour me faire comprendre que je n'apportais que le malheur, ils sont décédés 2ans plus tard. A l'époque je n'avais que 6 ans, je ne comprenais pas que tout comme mes parents. .. ils ne reviendraient pas mais je comprenais que ma vie aller devenir un enfer

« Tu les a tuer ! » « Tu es un monstre » « Tu apportes le malheur autour de toi »

C'est la que les coups on commencer. Dès que je fessais quelques chose qui ne leurs plaisaient pas, j'étais souvent couverte de bleu et autres blessures. C'était des serviteurs qui avaient appeler pour maltraitance après ça les coups on été moins fréquence mais il y avait toujours des insultes, les regard ou mots blessants qui été lancer.

Avec les années les coups ont cesser, ils ne se sont plus autant préoccuper de moi. Je me levais, aller en cours, traînais un peu et je rentrais pour manger avec les serviteurs qui m'attendais et qui s'inquiétaient puis aller me coucher et ainsi de suite. Tant que je ne fessais pas de vague on me laisser tranquille alors je me fessais discrète pour qu'on m'oublie.

Arriver à mes 15ans, le regard de certains vis a vis de moi a changer. Je n'étais plus le monstre de la famille j'étais devenue le nouveau jouet à gagner, mes oncles étaient devenu un peu trop proche et tactile, cela était malsain, j'aurai pu dire tout ce que je veux personnes ne m'aurait cru, alors je suis partie une première fois mais étant mineure j'étais obliger de rentrer puis mes fugues et absence sont devenue plus fréquentes.

J'avais déjà tout raconter à Kyoya, il me soutenait et me réconfortais mais la tentative de viole n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, il m'a interdit d'y retourner, à porter plainte et m'a héberger, ses parents étant jamais chez eux à cause de leurs boulots, il m'a proposer de rester vivre avec lui après quelques mois.

Je ne regrette rien. Il est tout ce qu'on j'avais besoin en ce bas monde.

Je suis Nanao KUROSAKI, élève au collège Namimori. Je fais partie du top 3 des meufs les populaires du bahut . Je suis membre du club de danse, de chant et d'auto défense dont je suis la vice présidente.

Et le gars dont je parlais se nomme Kyoya HIBARI, il est mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon colocataire.


End file.
